Le Dernier Train
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Albus monte dans le dernier train de sa vie. Mais il n'est pas seul. AD/GG


Coucou tout le monde ! Un chtit Albus / Gellert, sans prétention. Mon premier *écrase au coin de son oeil une larmichette émue*

Homophobes s'abstenir.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Albus sourit à travers ses larmes et regarda Harry retourner dans le monde des vivants. La silhouette immonde gémissait encore sous les sièges un peu plus loin mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il savait que Tom serrait bientôt défait et il pourrait définitivement tout quitter, Harry s'en sortirait.

Il regarda autour de lui. Oui, il était bien à King's Cross. Cet endroit était le point de départ de beaucoup de sorciers. Il le serait encore une fois pour lui.

Il soupira et se leva lentement, décidé à prendre le train - qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant - une dernière fois, pour son dernier voyage. Il abandonna la créature, s'avança vers les portes du train qui s'ouvrirent à son approche et monta les marches, sans un regard en arrière. Il regrettait beaucoup de ses actes mais les seules personnes à pouvoir lui pardonner se trouvaient devant lui, sur un chemin qu'il n'avait encore jamais parcouru.

Il resta un moment au milieu du couloir. A sa droite comme à sa gauche, s'étendaient les compartiments qui abritaient chaque année des centaines d'élèves. Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, il pris la décision d'avancer vers le devant du train.

Il savait que personne n'était présent à bord du train - _son train_ - à part lui mais, machinalement, il regardait dans chaques compartiments. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout du train et qu'il allait ouvrir la porte du dernier, il se figea et cligna des yeux, surpris.

Quelqu'un l'attendant à l'intérieur. Un homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des dizaines d'années. L'homme ne l'avait pas encore apperçut mais ça ne tarderait pas. Il semblait à Albus qu'il n'avait pas changé et il se surpris à le fixer, à graver son visage sous ses paupières, à l'observer comme il aurait voulu le faire pendant toutes ces années où il ne l'avait pas vu.

L'homme blond se tourna enfin vers lui et afficha un sourire moqueur. D'un geste de la main, il invita Albus à entrer et s'installer. Ce dernier repris ses esprits et pénétra dans le compartiment avnt de s'asseoir au bord de la banquette face à son hôte. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole malgré son choc.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir changé.

- Et toi, tu as vieillis, mein alt Freund. Sinon, je vais très bien, merci. Je t'ai connu plus poli.

- Gellert...

- Albus, tais-toi. Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis là.

Albus acquiesça, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une question. Il continuait de dévisager Gellert comme s'il s'en abreuvait.

- Je t'attendais, figure-toi ! Cela fait fait un bon moment que je prends racine dans ce compartiment, et pourtant, il me semble que tu es mort depuis plus longtemps que moi.

- J'avais des choses à finir.

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'ai patiemment attendu ton arrivée. Quand à savoir comment je suis arrivé au départ de _ton_ train... C'est une bonne question. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que la magie n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler et dont on peut tout découvrir en une vie.

Gellert lui sourit, d'un sourire qu'Albus ne lui avait jamais vu. Il paraissait emprunt de tristesse et de solitude, vidé de toute son arrogance habituelle.

- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça de toute ma vie. T'attendre. J'ai attendu cinq années que tu viennes m'arrêter. Pas que je sois réellement ravi que l'on vienne m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ils allaient t'envoyer me battre. J'ai aussi attendu dans ma cellule à Nurmengard - quelle cruelle ironie de m'y avoir enfermé - que tu viennes me voir ou me parler. Puis je t'ai attendu pour ton dernier voyage. Et finalement, tu es assis devant moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Ils ont dit que tu as éprouvé du remord... Sur tes dernières années.

- Mmh...

Grindelwald détourna les yeux de ceux d'Albus et sembla absorbé par ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé de répondre mais le regard bleu passait son âme - ou au moins son visage et ses expressions - au rayon X.

- Peut-être... Un peu.

- Un peu ?

- Oui, bon, je regrette ! Beaucoup de choses... mais pas tout ! Je regrette surtout de m'être séparé de toi et de ton esprit si brillant. Et que tu ais dû porter la culpabilité de la mort de ta soeur, seul.

- Gellert...

- Mais ne me demande pas de regretter d'avoir voule sortir les sorciers du secret.

- Gellert !

Le ton d'Albus était, cette fois-ci, franchement indigné - et amusé.

- Tu n'es pas croyable ! Toujours le mot pour rire, hein ?

- Que veux-tu, Albus, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain.

Un silence tranquille tomba sur le compartiment. Ils regadaient tous les deux par la fenêtre, savourant la présence de l'autre, qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentit depuis plusieurs années.

- Ca t'as permis de rester humain.

- De quoi ?

- Tes remords, ils ont permis que tu restes humain. De ne pas te transformer en monstre impitoyable.

- Oui... Pas comme ce Voldemort, hein?

Albus tourna son regard vers son ami. Une phrase que Harry avait dite lui était revenue en mémoire.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Lord Voldemort que je t'avais pris la baguette de Sureau?

Albus vit Gellert se figer sans qu'il n'ose regarder vers lui. Apparemment, il redoutait de lui donner cette réponse, mais il savait qu'il l'aurait. En attendant, il continuait de l'observer, comme il n'avait pris le temps de le faire pendant ces deux mois de joie et d'horreur qui avaient suivis sa sortie de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Gellert lui était apparu tel qu'il s'étaient quittés après la mort d'Ariana, mais il était heureux de revoir ce beau jeune homme qui l'avait charmé. Albus avait toujours adoré ces cheveux couleur paille et ces yeux marrons, espiègles et cruels.

- Je ne voulais pas...

Grindelwald ferma les yeux, comme s'il pouvait échapper à ce qu'il allait révéler. Albus ne le quittait toujours pas du regard. Il était pendu à ses lèvres.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il viole la tombe de celui qui avait été le plus proche de moi... _Ta _tombe.

- Gellert...

Le vieux directeur se leva et s'assit à côté de son ami. Il passa les bras autour des épaules du blond et posa son front contre sa tempe. Albus n'avait jamais été aussi près de Gellert depuis longtemps.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, le roux s'arrangeait toujours pour être le plus proche possible de Gellert. Il respirait son odeur autant qu'il le pouvait et il la retrouvait enfin. Et il gouttait, pour la première fois, à la sensation de ces cheveux or sous ses doigts.

- Albus, je suis -

- Chut...

Gellert crois son regard et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as retrouvé tes cheveux roux, Albus.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es redevenu le jeune homme que j'ai toujours connu.

- Oh !

- Oui.

Grindelwald l'attira contre lui et Albus enfouit son nez dans sa poitrine. Il récupéra son bras et se serra autant que possible contre le blond. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et pinça les lèvres, tentant de retenir les mots qui étaient enfouis en lui depuis longtemps.

- Je t'aime, Gellert.

- Je sais, Albus. Je sais.

Grindelwald lui embrassa le haut du crâne et Albus savoura l'unique baiser qu'il pourrait obtenir de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis des décennies.

Ils ne sursautèrent pas quand une secousse agita le train et amorça le départ.

- La mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

- Oui. Une de plus... Mais enfin ensemble.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
